Ratchet's Secret (DISCONTINUED FOR NOW)
by Icebird Prime
Summary: What if Ratchet wasn't born as a Cybertronian but a cat? What if his name wasn't even Ratchet? Read to find out P.S. First Xover story so no flames please
1. Main Characters

**_Main Characters_**

 ** _Lionpaw/blaze_**

 ** _Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw_**

 ** _(Leafpool and Crowfeather)_**

 ** _Tom_**

 ** _golden-brown tabby tom with sun-colored amber eyes, a thick pelt, a nicked ear, thorn-prick white teeth, thick fluff ringing around his neck,] and pale paws with fur that bunches at his claws._**

 ** _Hollypaw/leaf_**

 ** _Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw_**

 ** _(Leafpool and Crowfeather)_**

 ** _She-Cat_**

 ** _long-legged, black she-cat with soft and long fur, sharp, holly leaf-like green eyes, and a bushy tail._**

 ** _Jaypaw/feather_**

 ** _Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw_**

 ** _(Leafpool and Crowfeather)_**

 ** _Tom_**

 ** _mottled, pale gray tabby tom with blind, pale blue eyes like a jay's wing, silky fur, and a scar running down one side._**

 ** _Firepaw/storm_**

 ** _Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw_**

 ** _(Leafpool and Crowfeather)_**

 ** _Tom_**

 ** _Red-point snowshoe tom with multiple black stripes connected to make a huge black stripe down his back mostly white, with aqua blue eyes, silky fur, and scars covering his body (From birth)_**


	2. Prophecy

The Stars are Fading

The Darkness is Rising

One from the Past will haunt the Storm

As he saves the Brightest stars from dying

* * *

The Darkness will rise

Stars will fade

Unless the upcoming war is prevented

And the Brightest stars prevail.


	3. Chapter One

**_Chapter One_**

'This is it' Firepaw thought as he raced after his two older siblings, 'today we're going to become warriors!' The small red-point snowshoe tom with aqua blue eyes and a black/grey nose skidded to a stop in front of his mentor, Sorreltail, and stood in between his older brother, Lionpaw, and older sister, Hollypaw. Ashfur, Brackenfur, and Sorreltail looked down at their apprentices as they spoke.

"You all will be hunting alone, Lionpaw you will be hunting by the lake" Ashfur told his golden tabbied apprentice.

"Hollypaw, you will be hunting at the abandoned twoleg nest but you will not be going in" Brackenfur explained to his peer black apprentice.

"Firepaw, you will be hunting near the ShadowClan border" Sorreltail announced.

"When do we start?" the black she-cat with holly-green eye asked.

"Whenever you are ready" Brakenfur replied.

Firepaw stood up, turned, and raced toward the ShadowClan border well aware of his mentors' presence behind him and skidded to a stop five tail-lengths away from the scent markers. The young snowshoe opened his mouth and let the scent of the forest tickle his barbed tongue and caught the smell of mouse and vole close-by. The apprentice dropped into a hunters crouch and stalked toward the mouse, he made sure to keep his tail slightly raised above the ground to not rustle leaves. Firepaw stopped when he saw the mouse and crouched lower, he wiggled his hind-quarters and pounced. The mouse let out a terrified squeak when the red-point landed on it and fell limp when Firepaw gave the mouse a swift bite to its neck. Firepaw thanked StarClan for the freshkill and stood up with the mouse dangling from his jaws, the aqua eyed tom buried the grey pelted mouse and sniffed the air for anymore prey. He smelled the vole from last time and a blackbird.

The snowshoe had missed the blackbird but caught the vole and a shrew he had smelled and seen near a tree. He carried his prey back to the clearing where his siblings and their mentors waited, Sorreltail jumped down from the tree and landed gracefully next to her apprentice. Firepaw noticed his brother had caught two squirrels and a rabbit and Hollypaw caught three mice and a vole.

"Nice catch" Firepaw praised his siblings through the prey in his mouse as he walked over.

His siblings turned to look at him and smiled, "you too Firepaw."

Firepaw smiled and looked at the mentors as they came over and Brackenfur was the one who spoke, "it's time to head back to camp."

They stood up and carried the prey they caught by their tails and followed their mentors back to camp where the three apprentices deposited the prey. Firepaw looked after Hollypaw and Lionpaw as his twin, Jaypaw, called them over and felt a pain in his chest to see them talking and laughing.

 _Why doesn't my siblings have time for me anymore? Did I do something wrong? Do they even love me anymore?_


	4. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

 _Firepaw took a shrew at sundown and shared it with Lionpaw as Jaypaw and Hollypaw shared a vole by the freshkill pile when three kits raced past, all fighting for a mossball._

 _"_ _It's mine!" one of the kits yowled as she grabbed her friend's small head with her front paws and batted it with her back paws._

 _"_ _Hey, Let Me Go!" The small brown tom whined as he tried to get away from the grey and black she-kit._

 _"_ _No! You Are My Prey!" The she-kit declared as she continued to play-fight with the tom._

 _A crème and white tom joined in on the play fighting and soon all the kits had forgotten about the mossball. Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw got up and wandered off to who-knows-where while Firepaw watched the kits play with a longing look. A few cloud-shifts later, Firestar climbed the High Rock and called for a Clan meeting._

 _"_ _Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Rock for a Clan meeting!" as the leader of ThunderClan yowled this all the cats in the Clan soon were sitting around the clearing to listen to what Firestar had to say._

 _"_ _Lionpaw step forward," the golden tabby tom did, " I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Lionpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"_

 _"_ _I do" Lionpaw agreed._

 _"_ _Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lionpaw, from this moment you will be known as Lionblaze. StarClan honors your courage and skill in battle, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."_

 _"_ _Hollypaw step forward," the black she-cat did, " I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Hollypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"_

 _"_ _I do" Hollypaw agreed._

 _"_ _Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Hollypaw, from this moment you will be known as Hollyleaf. StarClan honors your loyalty and thoughtfulness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."_

 _"_ _Firepaw step forward," the red-point tom did, " I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Firepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"_

 _"_ _I do" Firepaw agreed._

 _"_ _Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Firepaw, from this moment you will be known as Firestorm. StarClan honors your independence and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."_

 _"_ _Lionblaze! Hollyleaf! Firestorm!" the entire clan cheered and the three new warriors beamed._

 ** _-Time skip: after Sol left the Clan territories-_**

 _Firestorm tackled Hollyleaf and the two play fought until they formed a truce and ganged up on Lionblaze. After 124 cloud-shifts the three were on the ground catching their breathes when Jaypaw, now Jayfeather, came out of his and Leafpools den._

 _"_ _Lionblaze, Hollyleaf I need to speak with you" with that said the two oldest siblings followed the youngest out of camp leaving Firestorm all alone._

 _The red-point let out a sad sigh, 'something's never change.' Firestorm stood up and left camp to clear his head, when the 14 moon old tom was near the Thunderpath_ _ **(A/N: I don't care that the Clans aren't close to one anymore, it's for the books sake)**_ _he heard a monster coming and a soft whimper. Firestorm quickly looked up to see a two legged blue and salmon colored monster race straight for a sleek silver tabby she-cat with bright green eyes staring in fear at the approaching rampaging creature. The red-point ran forward and pushed her out of the way just in time but got hit by one of its back paws instead on his right shoulder and the creature kept going. Firestorm let out a pained yowl and collapsed, he took ragged breaths to try and keep from going into shock. A shock mew sounded not far from him and soft paw-steps sounded as the silver she-cat raced over to her savior._

 _"_ _Oh no" a soft, yet worried, voice sounded as a light pink nose sniffed his injured shoulder, "this is bad."_

 _Soft teeth bit into Firestorms scruff and pulled the warrior off of the Thunderpath, slow enough so that his shoulder doesn't shift but fast enough so that they won't get hit. Once they were on soft grass and familiar territory (to Firestorm at least) the she-cat slowly lowered the toms head onto the ground and let go of his scruff._


	5. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

 _"_ _Okay, calm down" the silver tabby took a deep breath and released it, "alright I can lecture him later now I have to get help, but I can't leave him here and I can't yell for it predators might hear…. Um-"the she-cats rambling was cut off when the snowshoe tom shifted slightly and groaned in pain._

 _The she-cat took another deep breath and crouched down, "I'm going to get you to my den alright, just hang in there" she grabbed his scruff and gently dragged/carried him to the river and followed it to the marsh lands._

 _She made sure to stay beside the lake and sometime she would walk into the shallow waters. Once the silver tabby passed the scent markers on the other side she walked away from the lake and past the Horse-place where two of her allies lived, about 3 miles after the Horse-place she came to a rocky, steep cliff with a hidden cave. The she-cat dragged the now unconscious tom in and placed him on her nest before walking over to a different section of the den and took a giant leaf from a pile and put poppy seeds, comfrey/ comfrey root, stinging nettle, Rush, cobwebs, and other herbs to help._

 ** _-Time skip: after she helped Firestorm: night time-_**

 _The she-cat was checking the toms wounds when he let out a groan and aqua blue eyes open to meet light green eyes. Firestorm groaned and looked around the unknown territory "W-where?"_

 _"_ _You are in my home, I fixed your wounds the best I could but I am no medicine cat" the silver tabby explained._

 _The red-point snowshoe nodded and looked at his wounded shoulder, "I'm Firestorm, and you are?"_

 _The she-cat smiled kindly "my name is Sugar."_

 _Firestorm looked her in the eyes and smiled widely, "thank you for helping me Sugar."_

 _"_ _It was the least I could do, you did save me from that monster" Sugar frowned and a look of guilt flashed in her eyes and she looked away, "I should be the one saying thank you" Sugar walked to a hidden entrance and disappeared before coming back with a rabbit and vole and gave Firestorm the rabbit, "here, you must be hungry."_

 ** _-Time skip: ten moons later-_**

 ** _(BTW Varghul I changed it from a shattered shoulder to a broken shoulder)_**

 _It had been ten moons since the incident and Firestorms shoulder was healing nicely, he was allowed to walk around but Sugar banned him from hunting and fighting until an actual medicine cat lets him. A moon ago, Sugar and Firestorm began courting_ _ **(AN: please correct me if I put the wrong thing for cats… I'm trying to say they're girlfriend and boyfriend)**_ _right now Firestorm was waiting for Sugar to come back from her hunting trip and began counting her herbs and getting the bad/ rotting ones out. Sugar taught Firestorm everything she knows about herbs and when he asked where she learned about them she had said she learned it from a friend named Koako. Saddly, Koako died due to greencough._

 ** _FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE IDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! PLEASE FEED THE IDEA DRAGON! VARGHUL IS NO HELP! AND I NEED IDEAS!_**


End file.
